


Tukang Sate

by JesslynKR



Series: Control Tower and Eagle [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: (Mungkin) Izuki akan kapok berjualan sate keliling di malam hari, apalagi di malam Jum'at dan harus melewati hutan pohon bambu.





	Tukang Sate

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Untuk Self-Challenge: Izuki Centric dengan prompt #2: "Bang ... satenya bang ..."

**Tukang Sate**

 

 

 

Izuki Shun, usianya 26 tahun. Dahulu ia bekerja sebagai satpam di sebuah perusahaan besar yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria berkacamata, dikarenakan ia memiliki mata elang yang mampu melihat ke segala arah (ditambah leluconnya yang bisa membuat maling kabur sebelum beraksi). Lalu karena pekerjaan tersebut bukanlah _passion_ -nya (dan ia tak sanggup bekerja dengan si tukang ngamuk itu), ia memutuskan untuk _resign_. Dan mengejar _passion_ -nya sedari kecil. Menjadi tukang sate keliling.

Semula kedua orangtuanya serta kedua saudarinya tidak setuju dan menentangnya habis-habisan. Sebab alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal dan penghasilan Izuki jelas cukup besar jika bekerja sebagai satpam. Namun tekad Izuki yang sekeras baja dan sekuat raja (kitakore?), akhirnya mereka luluh. Izuki boleh mengikuti minatnya, yaitu menjadi tukang sate.

Absurd memang, tapi biarlah itu menjadi sebuah cerita yang tidak layak untuk dibahas berkepanjangan. Karena hari ini Izuki memulai malam dengan bersiap menjual dagangannya. Ia berjalan, mendorong gerobaknya melewati jalanan komplek sambil menyenandungkan lelucon-lelucon aneh yang merupakan kebiasaan keluarganya.

“BANG! SATE BANG!”

Izuki berhenti. Ada yang memanggilnya dari salah satu rumah. Benar saja, yang memanggilnya itu menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah piring.

“Bang! Sate ayam tiga – eeeehh?? Kau?!”

“Eeeh??”

Calon pembelinya _shock_. Izuki lebih _shock_ lagi. Karena calon pembelinya adalah Hyuuga Junpei, mantan bosnya sendiri.

“E-eh, malam bos ... “ Izuki menyapanya dengan canggung. Hyuuga mendengus.

“Aku sudah bukan bosmu lagi. Jadi ... “ Hyuuga melirik gerobaknya Izuki, “kau keluar dari kantorku karena ingin jualan sate, begitu?”

“I-iya, hehehehe,” Izuki tertawa hambar. Agak canggung di hadapan mantan bosnya itu. Sedangkan mantan bosnya–Hyuuga Junpei bin Junpei–hanya bisa menghela napas karena alasan Izuki yang kurang masuk akal.

“Ya sudah. Sate ayamnya tigapuluh tusuk ya. Gak pake lama, kasihan pacar saya kelaparan.”

Dan Izuki merasa kalau Hyuuga itu OTB alias orang _taken_ baru. Maksudnya, baru punya pacar sekali saja sudah bangga kemana-mana. Mungkin karena dari dulu dia susah jodoh kali ya. Makanya, kurangilah sifat suka ngamukmu itu, Hyuuga.

“Ini pak,” kata Izuki sembari menyodorkan piring berisi tigapuluh tusuk sate ayam yang telah dilumuri bumbu kacang, dan tentunya sudah matang–Hyuuga bukan hantu yang suka makan sate mentah lho. Hyuuga pun tak lupa membayar. Masa pak bos lupa bayar sate?

Hyuuga pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun Izuki, yang dasarnya memang jahil, lalu berteriak,

“Jangan galak-galak, Hyuugalak! Kitakore!”

Izuki ambil seribu langkah bersama gerobaknya sebelum Hyuuga ngamuk.

 

* * *

 

Hari sudah semakin malam. Izuki masih mendorong gerobak satenya. Masih mencari pembeli yang akan membeli satenya (eh, kitakore?). Dan tanpa terasa, Izuki kini melalui jalan yang terbilang sepi. Padahal baru jam delapan malam. Yang benar saja, masa sudah sesepi ini?

Izuki tidak sadar kalau dia kini sedang melewati kuburan dan hutan pohon bambu, dan hari ini adalah malam Jumat.

“Bang,” seseorang terdengar seperti memanggil Izuki. Suaranya halus.

Izuki celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara. Namun sepi, tidak ada siapapun. Dan seketika Izuki menyadari bahwa ia kini berada di suatu tempat yang ... errr ... terbilang agak horor.

“Duh apaan sih, lu kan gak takut hantu, Juk,” Izuki berkata untuk menenangkan dirinya. Padahal bulu kuduknya sudah merinding.

“Bang~ satenya bang~”

Lagi. Suara itu datang lagi. Bulu kuduk Izuki semakin merinding. Masa, suaranya ada tapi orangnya tidak ada?!

‘Duh siapa sih itu?’ batin Izuki. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke samping ...

“HUAAAAAAAA!!!!”

Izuki menjerit. Wajahnya pucat. Mata elangnya melotot  horor, ketakutan. Ia ketakutan melihat tatapan kosong ditambah wajah putih pucat dari sosok tersebut.

“S-sejak k-kapan kamu ada di situ?” tanya Izuki terbata-bata, masih ketakutan.

“Saya sudah dari tadi manggil-manggil abang. Dari tadi juga di sini. Abangnya aja yang _budek_ nggak bisa dengar saya,” jawab sosok yang membuat Izuki ketakutan. Dia adalah seorang remaja lelaki dengan rambut sewarna langit siang. Kulitnya pucat, matanya bulat besar dan tatapannya  kosong, badannya kecil, dan tampangnya datar tapi minta ditampar.

Izuki mengelus dadanya yang rata (iyalah). Berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya.

“Jadi, mau pesan apa dek?”

“Sate kambingnya deh bang. Duapuluh tusuk.”

Izuki akhirnya membuatkan pesanan pemuda yang hawa keberadaannya agak gaib itu. Dengan cekatan ia membakar satenya dan meramu bumbunya. Setelah selesai, ia mengemasnya dan memberikannya kepada pemuda dari alam gaib (?) itu.

“Nih bang. Kembaliannya simpan saja.” Lalu pemuda itu mendadak menghilang. Izuki menatap uang yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

“Ini uang pas bego,”  gumam Izuki. Kemudian ia memilih untuk mendorong gerobaknya, mencari tempat lain yang tidak _creepy_ abis seperti di dekat pohon bambu. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ada yang mencolek bahunya. Izuki mulai merinding.

“Aduh mas jangan colek-colek napa–eeehh???” Izuki terkejut saat melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi besar, alis agak aneh, dan senyumnya yang meneduhkan.

“Beli, mas?” tanya Izuki. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

“Berapa?” tanya Izuki. Ia mulai curiga kalau lelaki itu sedang pantang berbicara karena ingin memasang pelet, susuk, atau apalah itu. Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak, lalu memegang sikut kanannya dan membentuk telapak tangannya seperti kepala ayam (mohon jangan dibayangkan).

“Sate ... ayam?” tanya Izuki keheranan. Ayolah mas, kalau mau pesan itu ngomong yang jelas!

“Mitobe bilang, dia mau pesan sate ayam seratus tusuk!” tiba-tiba, dari belakang lelaki itu, muncul seorang lelaki yang tingginya sejajar dengan Izuki. Suaranya keras dan mulutnya seperti kucing.

“HEEEE??!! SERATUS TUSUK?!” tanya Izuki kaget. Ia agak berharap orang ini memesan sate matang, bukannya sate mentah. Kalau pesannya sate mentah, apa bedanya dengan seorang ratu film horor yang terkenal itu?

“Pesannya ... sate matang kan?” tanya Izuki ragu.

“Mitobe bilang, ya matang lah! Emangnya dia hantu?!” jawab lelaki yang bermulut kucing itu, “Maklum mas, keluarganya banyak! Dia punya sembilan adik!” lanjutnya. Izuki manggut-manggut lalu mulai membuatkan pesanan lelaki yang tak berbicara ini.

Setelah selesai, ia memberikan pesanannya kepada lelaki yang dipanggil Mitobe itu. Mitobe menyerahkan uangnya dan Izuki menyerahkan juga kembaliannya. Izuki tidak maruk uang kembalian kok. Setelah itu, Mitobe tersenyum berterima kasih dan berbalik pergi.

Lalu Izuki menoleh kepada si muka kucing yang masih berdiam di situ.

“Mas,  mau beli juga?” tanya Izuki.

“Eh ... engga mas, saya pulang dulu.” Si muka kucing lari seribu langkah. Izuki langsung bete.

 

* * *

 

Malam makin larut. Izuki masih setia menjajakan dagangannya. Masih kuat membawa gerobak satenya – maklum, mantan atlet. Masih juga semangat mencari nafkah yang halal dan thayib. Sampai melupakan kalau sekarang ini malam Jumat.

Angin malam berdesir meniup tengkuk Izuki. Pemuda itu sempat merinding, namun ia berpikir positif. Namanya juga sudah malam. Wajar ditiup angin sampai begitu. Namun lama-lama  Izuki jadi agak ketakutan. Kalau tiba-tiba ada mak lampir yang mau merampok dagangan dia, bagaimana? Kalau ada begal, bagaimana? Kalau ada tante-tante yang suka nyulik dedek gemes,bagaimana? Oke, hentikan pikiran anehmu itu Izuki.

Izuki memeriksa ponselnya (iya dari tadi dia bawa ponsel) dan memeriksa jamnya. Astaga, sudah jam duabelas malam. Seharusnya Izuki sudah dandan cantik dan berkelana ke pulau kapuk (maklum, jam kerjanya waktu di kantor Hyuuga itu selalu jam pagi). Tapi malam ini dia masih terjaga. Baru bisa tidur setelah dagangannya ludes – atau saat pagi menjelang.

Tak terasa, angin makin kencang meniup leher Izuki. Semerbak bunga pun menusuk indera penciuman Izuki.

Wangi melati.

Tak terasa, Izuki kini melewati hutan bambu yang cukup lebat. Bahkan lebih lebat daripada biasanya. Jalanan gelap, kurang pencahayaan. Rumah-rumah di sekitarnya sepi.

Ayolah Izuki, kamu pemberani! Dulu menghadapi _cheetah, black panther,_ gorilla, Raja Gombal, dan Buto Ijo dari SMA sebelah saat pertandingan basket saja kau bisa! Masa, sama hutan bambu saja kalah?

“Bang~ satenya bang~”

Astaga, jantung Izuki hampir copot. Terdengar suara yang halus-halus minta dibacakan mantra. Wangi bunga melati makin kuat tercium olehnya. Dan ... desir angin makin terasa. Desas-desusnya sih, wangi melati merupakan pertanda akan adanya makhluk halus.

“Aduh maaf ... jualan saya sudah habis ... “ elak Izuki, tak mau menoleh ke belakang.

“Bohong bang~ itu masih ada yang mentah. Saya suka kok sate mentah~”

“Y-yaudah deh, mau berapa tusuk?” Izuki masih merinding, masih tak mau menengok ke belakang.

“Seratus tusuk bang~”

Dan Izuki merasakan ada yang menyentuh tengkuknya. Izuki mulai merinding, tapi dia kan bukan Hyuuga yang penakut (dan kenapa Hyuuga selalu digosipkan di sini?). Perlahan, mantan atlet basket ini menoleh ke belakang.

Sosok tinggi, berambut panjang sebahu, berkulit putih pucat, mengenakan daster putih dengan noda merah di berbagai tempat, tubuh seharum melati, dan tangan yang cukup dingin.

“SE-SE-SE-SETAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!” Izuki langsung berlari kencang dengan mendorong gerobaknya. Kabur dari sosok menyeramkan itu. Mulai sekarang, Izuki tidak akan berjualan keliling. Lebih baik diam di satu tempat dan biarkan pelanggan yang mendatanginya.

.

.

.

Omake:

“Gimana? Satenya ada?” sosok berambut kuning dengan taring yang _offside_ bertanya kepada sosok berdaster putih dengan noda merah yang baru saja melangkah masuk.

“Duh Kotarou, eike nih ya udah manggil-manggil si tukang sate. Tapi eike malah dikatain setan, terus dia malah lari!” sosok tersebut duduk di sebelah si rambut kuning yang dipanggil Kotarou tadi. Sedangkan sosok lainnya yang berambut merah dengan mata belang hanya tertawa.

“Itu salahmu, Reo. Salah sendiri keluar hanya pakai daster putih. Mirip setan banget, tahu!”

“Ihhhh!!! Sei-chan! Tapi kan eike enggak seseram ituu! Lebih serem Chihiro-chan tahu!” elak sosok berdaster itu – Reo – sambil manyun. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Chihiro hanya mendelik dari balik doujinshi R18-nya, tak suka dikatai seram oleh orang lain.

“Tapi bener deh apa kata Seijuurou! Mending Reo-nee ngaca dulu deh! Mirip setan banget tahu! Pantes pedagang satenya kabur!” celetuk sosok berbadan besar dengan kulit  kecoklatan. Reo hanya cemberut, lalu ia mencolek Seijuurou.

“Eh Sei-chan, tahu enggak? Tadi tukang satenya agak mirip sama anak SMA sebelah yang dulu pas final basketan ngelawan kita. Yang punya mata elang itu.”

“Masa sih? Perasaan kamu saja, Reo. Sudah sana, ganti baju. Masa mau terus-terusan pakai baju bekas ketumpahan lipstik merah cabe-cabean?”

-Tamat dengan edan-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oke ... ini sangat absurd.


End file.
